


John Reese in Black Leather [FANART] by Wanderer

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: John in a leather jacket.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	John Reese in Black Leather [FANART] by Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any art here for a while, so I thought I'd do this. It's a variation on some fan art I did a while back. I always felt like John might like something a bit edgier in style than the motorcycle jacket he often wore on the show. To me, this suits him; and I felt like seeing what this piece would look like in black and white. Plus, John Reese in black leather is just...mmm.  
I hope you all like it! Comments, as always, are loved and much appreciated. : )


End file.
